A Friend to Me
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: Sequel to She'll Leave You With a Smile. After Hilde's death, Relena caved herself and allowed Heero to live with her. But as two pass, Relena still hadn't gotten over her depression. But Heero has an idea


This fic is a sequel to She'll Leave You With a Smile. Contains a fluffy moment between 1 and R. Told in both of their POVs. Tommorow will be my anniversary of joining Mediaminer so this will be my anniversary fic.

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing.

A Friend to Me by vegitoth; Song by: Garth Brooks

/Heero's POV/

Two years, two years and you still haven't moved on. You and I kept arguing, fighting, and I still found you crying for Hilde; but those tears are silent enough, it would sound like a pin would drop. But I think it's safe to assume that it ain't because of me or Hilde, but for that fact that you're still in a deep depression. But I got the perfect plan to help you move on.

_Well you and I  
We're buddies  
And we've been since we first met  
Me and you  
Well we've sure been through  
Our share of laughter and regret_

_Lord knows we've had our bad days  
And more than once we've disagreed  
But you've always been a friend to me_

/Relena's POV/

How could I be? How could I be so stupid? I promised Hilde that I would move on, but it's Christmas and I still haven't moved on from my depression. Heero, you took me to doctors and they put me on anti-depressants but cant you see that it aint helping, the depression is in my heart, it aches and beats for you, but I still have my innocence and I've been in lesbian pleasure for so long that I can't think of what real pleasure would feel like.

/Heero's POV/

Christmas is here, it's time for us to wake up for our first Christmas together as to what I hope as a couple of new lovers. Everything is so quiet and serene, yet you don't speak a word, at least you wont speak a word until I give you your Christmas present. As you and I sit near the tree and the fireplace, you seem a little suprised that what I have in a little black box to which contains a diamond ring and I make that sweet little speech, "Relena, for two years, you haven't been able to get over the depression you have been through ever since Hilde died. But with this ring in a simple black box, I know this will be the start of a new life for us. Relena, will you marry me?"

_You can be so stubborn  
There's times I think you just like to fight  
And I hope and pray  
I live to see a day  
When you say I might be right_

_And there's times I'd rather kill you  
Than listen to your honesty  
But you've always been a friend to me_

/Relena's POV/

My tears are falling off my face because of you sweet speech, yet somehow you notice that my tears are falling. But while I fight this urge to say yes to you, I give you my answer to why I haven't moved on, "Heero, before I give you my answer, I need to tell you something; two years before you moved in with me I did go into a depression after Hilde died right in front of me, but a year after her death my pain never healed and didn't know why until this Christmas started. My heart was aching for you and your love and it got worse after I yelled at you. But if you and are going to do this, I need your apology for walking out on me three years ago. But I don't want the apology from your head, I want it from your heart."

/Heero's POV/

You amze me, I think that's how I fell for you when I met you. Apologize from my heart you say, I guess I am a little stumped on how to do this. The only thing out of my heart that's been screaming ever since I met you is to overcome that strong urge to kiss you. But wait a minute, I think that is the plan of heartfelt apology.

"Close your eyes." I order to you.

As you comply, I begin to have my eyes closed while I pull myself close to your soft face while I begin my first official kiss with you...the woman I love.

/Relena's POV/

These lips, these lips are so soft, softer than Hilde's own. I guess that is your apology from the heart, the certain kiss that has half of our bonds sealed. It feels like I'm in a world of eternity with you... the man I still love to this day.

But yet all too soon, you start breaking away from my lips, but I guess it's an opporutunity to give you my heartfelt answer "Heero Yuy, you have my acceptance of marraige." And I kiss you, this time for the symbol of a promise.

_You've always been  
Time and again  
The one to take my hand  
And show me it's okay to be  
Just the way I am  
With no apology _

_Oh you've always been  
And you will 'til God knows when  
Yes you've always been a friend to me_


End file.
